Ask Awesome Apollo!
by The True Sam Winchester
Summary: Girls getting on your nerves? Wanna be a chick magnet? Friendzoned? Do not fear, Apollo is here!
1. Chapter 1

**GIRL TROUBLE? SINGLE? FRIENDZONED? NO MATTER, AWESOME APOLLO IS HERE!**

* * *

Apollo grinned as he saw his advertisement in Demigod weekly. Artemis had told him to go get a job,so he had made an advice coloumn. After reading Ask Aunt 'dite in the Weekly, he thought that there should have been one for guys too. He leaned back on his easy chair,waiting for the mails to come in. It was gonna be a long wait.

* * *

**Hello guys,bros,and mah niggas,I have started a advice coloumn,send in your agony through the reviews,and Apollo shall releive you of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Noah,Son Of Ares,thank you for being my first reviewer,you shall recieve bountiful advice.**

* * *

Apollo was sleeping on the desk of his new office when he recieved the first question. He was dozing away,drooling and sometimes chuckling in his sleep. Then, out of nowhere,a paper plane flew in through the open door,and hit him square on the forehead. He awoke quite suddenly, and saw the paper. "Oh! My first question" he thought gleefully as he opened up the paper plane. It was from a boy called Noah, who was the son of Ares. He laughed,finding it funny that those jarheads would even understand romance. He read it aloud.  
_Dear awesome Apollo,  
_

_My girlfriend and I are having trouble on our first kiss. Any advice like where,how,when ? I really would appreciate it._

_Love,_

_Noah.  
_He smiled and looked at the camera. "Well,Noah, you have to bring up the right moment. Find a perfect date spot. For example, the place you met her, your first date location,stuff like that. Also, take her likings in consideration. For example,if she likes baseball,take her to a ballgame,if she is a gamer girl...you'll work it out. If you try the ballgame,and her favroite team wins,cheer aloud with the other fans,look her in the eyes, and kiss her. If she breaks away, tell her that it was a spur-of the-moment thing. If she doesn't...You're awesome. Also, if she doesn't like anything like that, take her to dinner or something and take her in a dark romantic place, like a bridge in the park, hold her hands, and kiss her,lighty,for your first kiss then break away in under 15 seconds. That is acceptable for your first kiss",satisfied with his answer,he folded up the letter,put it in his drawer and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Tell me if it didn't work,Noah,I'll think of more advice. As for the rest of you,REVIEW AND SEND ME YOUR I'M NOT GAY. I JUST HAVE MULTIPLE PERSONALITY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW THANKS FOR THE RESPONSE GUYS IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

* * *

"Taking fire need assistance!" Apollo screamed into the microphone, almost deafening his teammates. He was playing Counter-strike:Global Offensive on Steam, when the next letter arrived. An owl flew in through the window,knocked over his screen, and demanded put down his controller in frustration as he walked towards the owl and muttered,"If this is another prank of Athena's, I swear to god...". Then he saw the letters attached to it."Oh. Let's see here... two letters? Mr Popularity..."  
He read aloud the first letter**  
**

_Dear Awesome Apollo_  
_Girls should be able to ask questions too about guys that's not fair :P and for Noah that's good advice ,u know coming from a guy._

__He looked at the camera and smiled."Girl, I think you probably are one, I'm a GUY, I can't give advice to a GIRL. But if you want some advice desperately, you're welcome to ask me." Satisfied with his answer, he opened the second letter.

_Dear Awesome Apollo,_

I am having some girl problems. I cannot decide between two girls. One, I havent talked to in about 4 years, but somebody said she still remembers me. The other one, who I have known for a while, doesnt go to my school, but we still keep in touch. We were dating last year, but we decided to stop because we would be going to different schools. Who should I choose?!

Ambassador of Hades

__He looked at the camera again,"Gee,that's a tough one. I guess... you'll have to... Yeah I know! Take a piece of paper and rate all the pros and cons of both girls, how well you guys can communicate, and stuff like that. In the end, it's your choice,you will regret it, or enjoy it."

He smiled as he folded up the paper,threw the owl out, and started playing again.

* * *

**AMBASSADOR, SORRY IF THIS IS VAGUE, I COULDN'T DO MUCH THIS TIME, BUT TELL ME IF YOU NEED MORE ADVICE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**COME ON GUYS I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO CHECK THIS OUT. ALSO, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY.**

* * *

Apollo was in the Olympian council room, listening to Zeus' monotonous speeches, when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Demigod Weekly. It read-

_Column update required! Newest update-  
Dear awesome Apollo,_  
_ It's me again my girlfriend said she's not mad at me but with how quick she is changing subjects and saying she has to go I'm not sure I believe her any advice?_  
_ From,_  
_ A very confused son of Ares_

Apollo texted back-  
_Well,dude, women are so complicated, I haven't been able to understand them for the last aeon. She probably thinks she's not ready or just *maybe* she's probably seeing someone else. Don't go and accost her and_ go all _Chris Brown. Meet her alone,k ask her gently what's wrong, also ask her if she's not ready, and say that you're okay with it(probably). She won't reveal too much, but keep prodding her for a long period of time, and the mush will gush out.  
Love  
Apollo  
_Suddenly his phone was shattered due to a series of jolts of lighting. He looked up, and saw the Olympian council glaring daggers at him.  
"Crap."

* * *

**RECOMMEND AND REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY,I DARE YOU I DOUBLE DARE YOU!**

* * *

Apollo was recuperating in the hospital after Zeus and the other Olympians beat him up for texting in the council room. He put his laptop on his bed and checked the column update. "Two updates? Okaayyy..." He opened the mail box and click on the mail. The first one was from TheAwesome101

_We aren't the complicated ones u guys are!_

__Seriously? This girl was fighting a losing battle."Girl,we ALL know that chicks are more complicated. You guys mean one thing and say the other. Bros say what they wanna say, and don't expect you to look for some hidden meaning. I hope I don't hurt your sentiments or the way,are you single?"

He opened the second letter.

_Dear Apollo,_  
_ Me and my friends want to be singers. Here's part of a song we wrote:*sings* Why are you/hiding from the light/in a deep, deep, dark hole in you/Cause it struck you/it hit you/like a lightning bolt at night/it took you away/Last Night. Do you like it? Do you think we can get famous for it? Tell me what you think!_  
_ -B.L._

__He scratched his head."Gee,dude,this is an advice column. You don't post questions like that. I give advice on relationships. Anyway,if you want my opinion on music,The lyrics seem okay,but I'll need to see you singing or playing it. Send me a Youtube link or something."  
He leaned backward,This update was a fail. He needed good questions soon or else...

* * *

**SERIOUSLY GUYS I NEED GOOD QUESTIONS,SEND ME GODD QUESTIONS,AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAAAY...THESE ARE *OKAY* QUESTIONS.**

* * *

Apollo was in the men's' washroom,taking a whiz. His phone rung, and he picked it up. Siri's voice was on the line. "Good morning sir. You have received *three* messages. Please say 'accept' to accept the messages."

Apollo smiled. Since his previous phone had been destroyed,he had bought a new one,Iphone 8:Olympian version."Accept."

"The message is-

_I think Im gay, but I have a girlfriend. IDK what to do. -Bob"_

__"Siri,Talk and type." "Yes,sir"

"Well,Bobby-man that's a tough question. Are you sure that you're gay? Positive? If you are, then break it to your girlfriend gently. Tell her that you feel the way about guys,and that you're sorry. Say goodbye with a hug,NOT a kiss. It's vital that it must be a hug or a don't be afraid of coming outta the closet, you'll get a Darren Criss someday. I gotta go now,I'm in a great deal of pain."

He sent the mail,washed his hands and walked out.

* * *

**SORRY GIRLS IF I COULDN'T DO YOURS,BUT I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME. I'LL DO YOURS NEXT. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M NOT DOING SITUATIONAL APOLLO NOW.**

* * *

_Not all girl say one thing and mean another, we only do that.. Well Idk y but still :P guy are more difficult b/c no one fuckin knows what goes on in their head, not even themselves at times! And guys will be guys, they will always cheat on u , most time mentally :P also guys are soon complicated and clueless when it comes to relationships. They can't take a hint if their life depended on it! And Im single at the moment! Another thing guys are terrible at is expressing their feeling :P girls we just say -TheAwesome101_

__Well, I don't have a response for your grammar lacking rant,but my friend sure does! Take it away,Noah, Son of Ares!

_I Am Noah Son of Ares 10/12/12 . chapter 6_

_TheAwesome101: u are way wrong guys are not at all complicated, I'm a recently single guy and I am hopelessly searching for a single girl who actually wants a relshinship. All the girls I've seen are all looking for a boy toy. As respect do myself u girls need to be more open with signals!_

__Yep. That kinda explains it all.

Next Question is-

_And you know about girls being complicated because...?  
BTW, your son, Lee was beaten at archery competition today by ME! XD Perhaps you can explain why he is so annoying to the point that I shoved him into a tub of glitter.  
With awesomeness, Bianca_

__Well,firstly I know that girls a complicated because of AEONS of practice! I must have had an affair with you great-great-great grandmother! Anyway,secondly,You can't have a competition with mah son 'cuz you're DEAD. BUURRRRRNNNN!

Next!

_diamond-in-the-rough22 10/12/12 . chapter 6_

_Hey Apollo, so my question is this all about meeting new girls. My ex broke up with me about 2 months ago and I just can't seem to get back into game. What's your advice?_

__That's an easy one. Hang out with your bros,meet friends of their hos,and friends of your girl-friends. To meet someone new, you gotta,get a wingman. You know, you shouldn't be shy. Be a nice guy,not a jerk. Girls who never had a guy or girls who just went through a break up are the 's one way to meet a girl.  
Public place:Like a classroom,bar,coffee shop or something. WINGMAN NEEDED.

Start acting as if you're crying. Some girl will come over and say,"what's wrong?" Your wingbro says" His Long time girl broke up with him. He was gonna propose!"(warinig:most girls won't,so get their attention before you do that.) Girls go all "awwww..." and you got it!

Last for today!

_Dark at Noon 10/12/12 . chapter 6_

_Apollo, why does your son ignore me and act like a jackass when other girls are around?_  
_ -C.B_

__Why don't you ask him,huh? I'm not my son!

* * *

**YEP I'M DONE HERE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys seriously,check out my other story and review it! Please! That will Increase your chances of getting published!**

* * *

_Hi. My name is Erin. I am a girl. I want to ask you how to get away from the most annoying boy in school. How do I do it?_

__Okay, You gotta,you gotta humiliate,insult him! in a BIG way! In front of a big f-ing crowd!

_Dark at Noon 10/13/12 . chapter 7_

_Well... How do you get guys (willsolacewillsolacewillsola ce) to not act like jackasses? _  
_ -C.B_

__Easy-peasy! Play hard to get! That's one of the things that keeps me from cheating on my current! Be mysterious,don't throw yourself at him,keep him wanting for more. Done. 


	9. Chapter 9

** . . .**

* * *

_I am Kayla daughter of Apollo 10/14/12 . chapter 8_

_Since when have you been helpful about relationships, or anything for that matter?! You've never helped me, your daughter, with anything ever.!_  
_ Your awesome daughter,_  
_ Kayla_

__Dear Kayla,

Because you're my daughter,you don't NEED any help. Go make some guys swoon.

* * *

_confused 10/12/12 . chapter 6 _

_Dear Apollo I'm confused i kissed a boy but what do guys count as a kiss. Map._

That depends, what kind of boy it is. Some guys count a full on making-out session as a kiss and some guys consider a peck on the cheek as a kiss.

* * *

_Hesitant 10/12/12 . chapter 6 _

_Dear Apollo, _  
_ I had a crush on this super cute guy, who was single. He's popular, sweet and funny. He was asked out a lot, but just refused. He said he had a girlfriend. Last month, I caught him making out with my best friend, the day I was gonna ask him out. After that, I swore not to fall for another guy ever again. But there's this new kid at my school, nothing big, but I think I'm falling for him. But I don't want to. What should I do?_

__Huh, you shouldn't be scared of getting hurt! I mean, look at Noah,son of Ares! His long time girl broke up with him, he wants another one! And swearing never to fall for guys,is like,one of those dumb things my sister and her band of girls make! Meet him, find out if he's a jerk or a nice guy, interests,exes,etc. And go ahead and take a shot!

* * *

_Guest 10/13/12 . chapter 6 _

_'Sup, Apollo._  
_ There's this girl I like, but the problem is my friends don't like her... I really don't know what to do..._  
_ I don't want to lose my friends, but I also want to ask her out._  
_ What should I do?_

_ - A Very Unsure Guy_

__That's easy,mate! Find out what makes your friends tick when they see her, and ask is she could improve or if they could overlook that. If any of them don't co-operate,tell your friends that you respect and love you guys' friendship,you really do,but your love life is only slight business of theirs.

* * *

**APOLLO CREED,PEACE OUT.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just had my Sanskrit and Latin exam today. I think I failed.**

* * *

_Guest 10/13/12 . chapter 7 Call me insensitive, but this thing is hilarious, a little sexest, but it's still funny. Apollo, some of your answers actually aren't bad_

__Dear guest,

*sexist. And I ain't no Aphrodite,but I help the way I can.

_TheAwesome101 10/15/12 . chapter 9_

I just love it how most of your review are from girls yet, you started off olny wanting boys to ask questions :P and Noah and his girlfriend broke up :O why!

Dear Awesome101,

*only. And why don't you ask him?

_I Am Noah Son of Ares 10/15/12 . chapter 9_

_Dear Apollo, _  
_ There's a girl I'm gunning for she's a cheerleader but she is really cute and sweet (hate to say but she has a great body!) but she is really popular and really hangs out with mean girls. I need help!_  
_ Noah son of ares_

__Dear Noah,

First of all, don't be afraid to admit it,she has worked hard for it, but don't state this upfront to her. She'll think you as a guy who only wants a gift of flesh(read:sex!) from her. You don't want that.

Secondly,  
does she check you out too? or she doesn't know if you exist? If she doesn't, have one of your girl-friends introduce her to you. If she knows you exist, approach her when she isn't with the dumb jocks or her example,offer her a ride home in your car(assuming).

Thirdly,

Cheerleaders are outgoing, not nice. Mostly. If you've hit on a gem of a CL,You're lucky. Most CL's date jocks. Or bad boys. Tell me if you need more advice.


	11. Chapter 11

**SUP? I'll get down to it**

* * *

_Aphrodite 10/14/12 . chapter 7 _

_Votre avis est terrible! Nous avons besoin de faire mon «rite de passage». Informer toutes les filles à briser le coeur d'un garçon en premier! Ecoutez-moi! Je suis la déesse de l'Amour._

_ French is the language of love - _  
_ Please use Google Translate to translate,_  
_ Aphrodite_

_ PS: Don't you have a crush on Thalia?_

__Aphrodite...No, I do not. And secondly, guys have the right to do that too. You know NOTHING of love. You're just an airhead with a pretty face. Like a painted balloon. Or Snooki.

_Guest 10/14/12 . chapter 8 _

_*nice job writing* Dear Apollo,_  
_ Will you ever get an immortal wife? I think Artemis wants you to. Also, i am having boy troubles. You know boys better than anyone so you can answer this quetion. If a guy SEEMS to like you, how do you for sure without being pushy?_

__Answer to your first question:NEVER.

Second question:Uh, you see, start talking to him,be a little flirtly,flip your hair,wink,push your hair behind your ear,and ask if he can come to some event of yours. If he starts with the flirting too, You know that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, ask me any personal questions about me while you're at it.**

* * *

_Guest 10/14/12 . chapter 4 _

_Dear Apollo,_  
_ There is this totally hot chick at my school. She's hot. She is musical. She is smart. She is nice. and SHE'S HOT! I want to make a move, but I'm not sure how. Please help_  
_ Eli, Son of Athena_

****Gee,dude. You gotta be a little more specific. I had written in my previous advices,Have somebody or something influence your meeting. Your first impression should be something that makes her feel warm or hot. If she likes bad boys,start a guys, Save her from the professor's wrath. Nice guys,Be a little shy and offer her something. Then you got it. Oh and also,you need to find out if she's got a bf or something. That's vital. Ex-s even. See what make them break them up. The you got it.

Guest 10/15/12 . chapter 9

_Sup Apollo,_

_ my dad hasn't claimed me yet even though I'm great at archery, and music. Tell him to claim me._

_ Signed,_  
_ Unclaimed Demigod._

__Sure,man! I'll just go and tell Hermes about you.

_Hey awesome apollo ,_  
_ So I have this friend who likes a guy. And she hasnt seen him for 4 years . I know I am supposed to be helping her and all. But it's too hard ! So how am I supposed to 'help' her without hurting her_

Arrange an "accidental" meeting between in a romantic place,like a park or something. Play cupid! 


	13. Chapter 13

_Sophie Pevensie Apollo's Child 10/18/12 . chapter 12_

_Dear Awesome Apollo_  
_ There is this boy I have a crush on, and I'm confused because I am also attracted to another boy whom i have heaps in common with, (he and I share a birthday, his sister and my bro share a bday and his parents and my parents are all doctors and we both want to be doctor) but my bffl likes him and there both a year younger and all four of us are in the debating team! Soooo confused!_

__First of all,you ain't my kid. Secondly I had done such and advice before...for a guy. Anyway, take a paper, write down situations in which how they behave, their behavior, their pros and cons etc. Choose the winner. But in the end,it's true love that wins(ugh I just sounded like Aphrodite.)

_NikkiHeat1132000 10/19/12 . chapter 12_

_Dear Apollo,_  
_ I think you absolutely suck!You're giving guys advice on how to date girls but please do tell do you know this much about girls?Is it cause you just date any girl, force your feelings on to her and then dump her when she bores you or are you just so scared of being alone that you just date and dump , Artemis is your older sister and she and her hunt rocks!So to hell with men!_

__Look honey, Aphrodite started her coloumn, I did mine. I'm getting real tired of the shit that comes in through the review mail. And your mouth. Seriously. I f you didn't have men,you'll be all extinct. Furthermore,I'm giving advice to girls too. And lastly,,My sister is an Idiot.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY. IT'S CALLED "WHEN ALL GOES TO HADES"**

* * *

_PurpleQueen981 10/19/12 . chapter 9_

_Dear Apollo,_

_ I have a crush on this guy. But he already like likes this other girl who I'm friends with. And she likes him back. Sometimes like just yesterday he was kinda being flirty with me...so I'm confused... And my friend on ff tells be to get over him but i cant...i still like him...there's also this other guy in my class who LOVES pissing me off, teasing me etc. my friends think he likeds me...but I don't return any feeling back. I don't know what to do! WHY DO GUYS HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING?!_

_ Sincerely, PurpleQueen981_

__I posted an answer similar to this in the last chapter. Check it out.

_Harlequin Ace 10/19/12 . chapter 13This story is breaking the rules of , it being an interactive story. I recommend you take down this story or you get reported_

__MY FRIENDS, RALLY TO MY CALL AND TROLL,ANNOY AND CRAP HER!

_Percy Searider Son Of Posidon 10/19/12 . chapter 1_

_hi apollo_  
_ I have just move to tartanrus(high school) and i met this girl. It must have been ar but i liked her. I asked her out and she said yes. Now i am going out with her she seems just like a friend. Another promblem,there is this girl called Chloe from my primary school who I have liked for Posidon know how long. I think i still like her. what in the gods name should i do._  
_ from searider_

____I posted an answer similar to this in the last chapter. Check it out.

_Guest 10/18/12 . chapter 1 _

_Dear Apollo,_  
_ There is a girl at my school who I like she's nice and smart (My friends think she is my girlfriend)_  
_ But there's another girl who I think likes me and I might like DO I CHOOSE?!_  
_ From, Me_

I posted an answer similar to this in the last chapter. Check it out.

_daughterofplutowazzup 10/19/12 . chapter 1_

_Im not actually a child of pluto_  
_ im greek_  
_ im yer kid .-._  
_ So basically, theres this demigod site that im on. And there are these jerkfaces who are being well jerks to me. My friend and I thought it would be really funny to make fun of one of my stupid half sisters it actually was funny. We were like 'ugh the girl is here' then when someone asked who we'd be like 'the girl with the eyes and the face'. THEN my sister's all powerful master of elements douche boyfriend shows up and he is out for blood! His friend finds out and then he's hella pissed as well. Then they like gang up on me instead of my friend WHO FREAKING THOUGHT OF IT IN THE FIRST PLACE it was just a joke anyways :L now the boyfriend then tried to freeze me but i felt almost nothing because of like i prayed to you or some poop. And the friend of the boyfriend called on hades. THEN hades is calling me a donkey and such and im just there straight up laughing cos they were taking it so seriously! XD but now the friend of the boyfriend is still mad at me. Whenever i come online he invites me to a chat dedicated to making fun of me while other ppl laugh -_-_  
_ I APOLOGIZED_  
_ I STARTED BEING NICE_  
_ BUT NO!_  
_ Hes still on my case! Tf? Now hes preading rumours that i cussed him out or some poop and whenever i come online he changes his status to this bs_  
_ 'I saw what i what whenever i want love me or hate me' or some poop trying to seem tall, magnificent and like too cool for school or whatever. AND hes started this bs that apollo kids will betray in the giant war! IM AN APOLLO KID AND THE THOUGHT OF BETRAYAL MAKES ME SICK now no one trusts me except for my bff who got me into this :/_  
_ What should I do?_

CONFRONT HIM. AGGRESSIVE STANCE. SLAP HIM AS YOU GO AWAY. TELL HIM THAT YOU'RE GETTING REAL TIRED OF HIS SHIT AND YOU DID APOLOGIZE AND THAT HE'S AN ASSHOLE FOR DOING THAT. WHAT MORE DOES HE WANT? PUNCH HIM OR SOMETHING. TAKE MY SUN CHARIOT AND RAM INTO HIM FOR AN ENTRANCE. 


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO GUYS,SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING,MY ORAL EXAMS WERE ON. NO JOKES ABOUT ORAL ***.**

* * *

_mymomstalksme 10/21/12 . chapter 14 _

_Awesome Ap,_  
_ There is this gay guy in my class and I think he likes me. I don't hate homosexuals or bisxuals because WE ARE ALL HUMAN! Nobody seems to get that. Having said that, what should I do if he asks me out? I don't want to hurt his feelings, but he needs to know what its like when you can't have something. He is a little prince that makes everybody do whatever he wants. The teachers treat him like a kindergardener! Did I mention that some people seriously think he is retarded? He definitly has a mental problem too._

_ mymomstalksme_

Dear Lrn2englis,  
Tell him that he is not the center of the world and that other people's opinion matters too. And say no,every time he asks. and when you'd had the last straw,say that,"Don't you get it f***face? I'M NOT GAY!". He'll learn. He'll cry his arse out,but he'll then again,if you're gay...

_Skydaughtrapollo 10/27/12 . chapter 14 _

_Dear Apollo,_  
_ I am your daughter, but I see you helping my brothers and sisters not me._  
_ Anyway, my boyfriend follows me everywhere. My friends have asked me to stop hanging around them because they don't like my bf. I have even asked him to spend some time with his other friends, but he told me doesn't have any. I tell him to go do something somewhere because I am trying to spend time with other friends instead of just him, but he just stays there with me._  
_ What should I do?_

__Dear daughter,_  
_

__Tell him that you need your space,and that you will break up with him if he him t_o _get a hobby/life/job. Take your pick._  
_

_daughterofplutowazzup 10/31/12 . chapter 2_

_HELLO AGAIN_  
_ ITS LE ME_  
_ the chick you told to ram into the jerk with your sun chariot, remember?_  
_ YOU SEE,_  
_ Icarus made a chat for gods and demigods_  
_ and you ignored me le whole time_  
_ see, im not an attention seeking brat or whatever im usually fine with being ignored_  
_ BUT THIS WAS NOT THOSE TIMES_  
_ you speant your whole time talking to cat, my slutty half sister instead of me_  
_ IM AWESOME_  
_ I WALK_  
_ I BREATHE_  
_ I TALK_  
_ IM LESLIE, WHATS NOT TO LIKE?_  
_ I mean honestly shes a freaking slut face b!tch_  
_ Shes my enemy and you give all your attention 4 her!_  
_ WHY MAY I ASK?_  
_ Unless im not your kid_  
_ but i doubt that_  
_ am i too awesome to be dealt with?_  
_ Im just sick of being the sidekick underdog whatever _  
_ no one wver pays attention to me_  
_ AND NOT EVEN MY FATHER_  
_ real nice dad_  
_ :l_

__Dear 9fag daughter,

You go to 9gag. That's why I hate

* * *

**I'M NOT SHUTTING DOWN THIS ON,BAN ME,SEE IF I GIVE A F***.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So,uuhhh,I'm writing an original book.**

* * *

_**Vixter-twihard 11/2/12 . chapter 15**_

_Dear Awesome Apollo,_  
_ First of all you're giving relatively good advice and doing really well, just continue to ignore all of the negative comments._  
_ Anyway, to the point; there's this guy who's basically a total prick and won't take no for an answer (obviously me kicking him in the crotch was too subtle a sign for him) so do you have any tips on avoiding and/or disposing of this menace?_  
_ Thanks,_  
_ Vicky, daughter of Nike._

__Dear Twilight lover,

Use your you have some. As I have said in previous advices,You'll need to humiliate him MAJORLY in front of the whole 'll set him right. Or maybe throw a slushie at him. Boom.

_daughterofplutowazzup 11/2/12 . chapter 15_

_9gag? I didn't even know what 9gag was until you said I go there and I don't. :L_  
_ But I guess I was a BIT high strung_  
_ I'm not sorry though :L_  
_ You hate me?_  
_ Whatever, it's not like I didn't hate you XD_

I don't hate you,but I hate your way of talking to elders,seniors. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Most people call me gay because I used to work part time at a beauty saloon. What they didn't point out that I spend most of my time at the shooting range.I'm gay? Think again.**

* * *

_annabeth the wise girl 11/3/12 . chapter 16_

_so there is this guy i like but we have been friends for a really long time and i don't want to ruin that. a couple of weeks ago i over heard my friends talking about who he likes (they gave a really good description of me). now i'm over thinking everything i say to him and i don't know what to do. Can you help me?_

_ ATWG_

Ask him out. Not like a guy,but this for a while,slowly warm up to when you think it's enough,You should probably get a friend to hint at it,if you are shy.

_Lyra daughter and heir o Chaos 11/3/12 . chapter 16_

_Okay ummm... I'm Lyra and my cousins too afraid to get his own account (fraidy cat) and post a review and doesn't want to post a review as a freakin guest so I'll turn this over to him..._

_ Hi, I need help. My sister Carrie found out that her boyfriends cheating on her with a whore and she's crying in her room nonstop. I WILL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE HER HAPPY! Also I need a girlfriend for the Spring Fling at school. How would I get one?! I accidently made the mistake of asking Lyra's friend who I forgot was a hunter and I now have a slap mark on my face..._

_ From, Isac, son of Hermes._

__Lyra,make him a NICE guy. The when he accosts you,show him proof of him with that whore and slap it across his walk back to the nice guy and kiss :THE GUY MUST KNOW HOW TO DEFEND HIMSELF. Do this preferably in front of the whole school.

Isaac,I'm sure Lyra's got more friends. Or hook up with one of your friends' girlfriends' friends. Seriously,it's not hard finding a lonely girl!


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay...I'm taking personal q's too!**

* * *

_Hello Apollo... That rhymed._

Ok Ive never dated before or anything but I like this girl but I moved away but I an still contact her. I just dont know how to tell her that I like her or if she even likes me.  
oh and also whats it like to use a bow and arrow?

-Chaos Reincarnate.

__Dear C-er

That rhymed too. So,you need to start some BS with her "You know,I always thought you were kinda interesting." Stuff liek that,which they eat up. Look for movies which elaborate on that,then FINALLY pop the question."Do you like me?" There you go.

_Ambassador of Hades 11/4/12 . chapter 17_

_Awesome Apollo_

_ Remember my 1st letter? Turns out the blondie person who I was dating was cheating on me. I figured it out all by myself, but blondie won't admit it. I have ENDLESS proof, but she is acting dumb._

_ Help,_  
_ Ambassador of Hades_

Cut her Off. Ignore her. Become cold and distant. She'll be sorry.

_Jake the Snake 11/2/12 . chapter 15 _

_Hey theres this girl in my english class. Shes loud, loves to laugh and doesnt take any crap. Tons of best friends, and all that shit. You know that kind of girl that just loves to laugh and smile but shes REALLY LOUD yeah? Im trying to figure out my feelings about her? What do you think annoyig or cool? Not the pretteist person but she okay, but sometimes crazy and doesnt take anything seroiusly. NEED OPIONS!_

Girls are like football. Look up the other teams(BF's) she defeated(broke up with) and the reason. DON'T BE LIKE THEM. And experiment different out the one she likes._  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY GUYS I JUST FOUND OUT THAT IN THE MOVIE 2012, NEW YORK FLOOD IN .**

* * *

_Guest 11/3/12 . chapter 16 _

_Hey there Apollo -_

_ Reviewers are mean. Seriously. I can't help but notice, however, the majority of flamers' inability to speak English properly...dyslexia might be an excuse for some, but I'm sorry, this isn't the idiot-side of the internet._

_ But onto my question. There's a friend of mine, a girl, who is absolutely, without a doubt, one of the most annoying, obnoxious smartasses I've ever met, and also hilarious and adorable and friendly and the most wonderful friend. I couldn't help falling for her, seriously. She tries to hide all her attractive aspects - the humor, the goofy grins, and oh my gods, the sexiness - under a layer of pure WEIRD and t-shirts and shorts, and that just makes me like her more._

_ She keeps talking about this guy though, someone else that I think she likes. He barely notices her, and she just kind of watches from a distance._

_ I just don't know if I should tell her. That I like her, I mean. Advice?_

_ - Didn't believe in the friendzone 'till I got stuck in it_

Dude. You in the male has EVER made it out.I'm sorry. I don't have anything for it right now. I'll message you.

_Vote4EmmaTheFuturePrez 11/5/12 . chapter 18_

_Dear Apollo,_  
_ This kid is really bothering me. One day, we talk/text all day long, the next day, he ignores me. I'm really confused, because on one of the days when we were texting like crazy, he said he loved me._  
_ The next day, he pointed to a girl's picture in the yearbook, and said that he has a crush on her._  
_ You're a guy, do you have any suggestions? I'm not sure if I like him or not, because I'm also friends with another guy._

_ Thanks for your help,_

_ Emma_

__Uh huh. What kind of Sasquatch you got for a guy,who says he loves a 5'7"?Anyway,what you gotta do is show him that she's with another guy. Like,use that guy friend when your would-be BF approaches her. You could show that your guy friend is flirting with way your friend could get a GF too!

_DOAW 11/3/12 . chapter 16 _

_btw that stands for daughter of apollo wazzup_  
_ Dear Apollo,_  
_ So there's a guy that I like. And just recently he told me he likes me and I told him that I like him. But nothings changed, which I'm happy about actually. He hasnt asked me out yet :C. Should I ask him out? What should I say? We're both really shy XD_

__ONE of you has GOTTA make a MOVE! Seriously! If he doesn't,YOU do it! Grab a hold of your...er...and ask him! Then you'll know if he loves you!


	20. Chapter 20

**My Vacations have 2 weeks left.**

* * *

_Skydaughtrapollo _

_Dear dad, _  
_ I have asked my bf to get a life. Nicely of course. I told him that I needed space. But after three years of being together, I guess he thinks that he owns me. The other day I was sitting in a corner of the lunchroom enjoying spending time with my friends. He entered the room and as soon as he saw me, he walked right over and sat next to me. I was tempted to tell him that you are my father and would do something horribly nasty to him if he didn't leave me alone, but I decided to give him another chance. I told him we were done after he sat done next to me for the third day in a row, but he still tells others that we are still dating._  
_ Help me Dad! What should I do?_

Guys,I received this too.

_Skydaughtrapollo _

_Dad,_  
_ I have asked my ex to stop telling people that we are dating. He said no and slipped his arm around my waist. I pushed against him telling him to let me go. He wouldn't so I said my father is here because I saw a golden light behind him. He ran off so fast it was funny._  
_ Was that actually you? What should I do if he does that again? _  
_ Please help me father!_

__Looks like mah daughter has a real problem. I think we all know the answer to this. It's force. Threaten him that you'll break up with him if he persists. And if he still does...kick-him-in-the-nuts. Savvy?

_Silenachase _

_Dear cousin,_  
_ I know what this looks like and trust me its a good thing. My parents recommended that I talk to you because Aphrodite is a little weird._  
_ There is this guy that is a year younger than me and I like him. Every time I look at him my heart breaks. I have talked to him and he is really nice. _  
_ What do I do?_  
_ P.S. _  
_ Don't tell me to refer to another chapter. You are the best cousin anyone could ever ask for!_  
_ P.P.s._  
_ In case you didn't know, my parents are Percy Jackson and annabeth chase._

__*Sigh* As I had written in the last chapter,you should know that It's perfectly okay if you made the first move. But not straightforwardly,but ask him out like a friend first.

P.S Tell your dad that I hate him for wrecking my Sun Chariot.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay,sorry for not updating and stuff,let's continue.**

* * *

_just2skilled 11/10/12 . chapter 20_

_Yo apollo, _  
_ I like this girl. Ive known her for two years and sit next to her for 3 periods of school. _  
_ How do I hint that I like her? I dont want to ruin our friendship and make stuff awkward_.

Help her on subjects she's weak in,do study dates,stuff like 'll think of you as a friend,then pounce on her!

_DoNotTryToTrace 11/9/12 . chapter 18 _

_Hey Apollo ,_  
_ Ok here's the dealio ( did that rhyme? )_  
_ So I'm the new girl at school. And everybody thinks I am crazy because I'm different. There was this one dude who I thought was my friend but then ended up calling me crazy. I took advice from my cousin who said to tell people that I know and I don't mind. But now people won't even TALK to me. What should I do?_

__I give relationship advice. Get out of my clinic.

_Anime-GuardianAngel 11/12/12 . chapter 20_

_Dear Apollo,_  
_ I have a friend who REALLY likes a guy in our class. She's told him that she likes him but he said he didn't feel the same. They're still friends, but it kind of annoys me how much she talks about him. I've joked that she's almost at the creepy stalker point of obsession. Thing is, I kind of like him too. Not for as long as my friend has liked him though. She knows I like him and is cool with it, we've even told each other we'd rather see the other one with him. The problem is, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me, but I don't know if I should tell him I like him or not. I don't want him to think he's coming between me and my friend but there's always the small chance he likes me. What do I do?_  
_ - A.G.A._  
_ P.S. Disaster always strikes me whenever I have a crush. What did I do to make Aphrodite mad?_

__Try to find common interests,talk to him, and stuff! Get to know him! Good god,people,half the relationship advice you seek,you just need confidence!

_Skydaughtrapollo 11/10/12 . chapter 20 _

_Dear dad, _  
_ I already broke up with him remember! I tried your suggestion though. It still didn't work. Could you talk to Dionysus to see if he would be willing to make this guy insane for me?_

__You could do it yourself too. Play mind games with him.

_Silenachase 11/10/12 . chapter 20 _

_Dear cousin, _  
_ Thank you so much it actually worked! Him and I are going out together! Can I introduce you to him? Are you gonna blast him if he breaks my heart?_

_ P.S._  
_ My father said he is sorry for wrecking your sun chariot. He just wanted to paint it blue. It is his favorite color you know. Mom says hi._

Yes I will. And I still hate your dad. I like your mom. She's respectful.

_XxWolfgangxX 11/11/12 . chapter 20 _

_Okay... I'm an epic daughter of hades, so you better not say anything about me being weird. There's this boy I know... He's epically cute, and idk how to make a move!_

Read my previous advice pieces. Also the one I gave _Anime-GuardianAngel_._  
_

_BenHermesSon 11/11/12 . chapter 20 _

_Hey, Apollo_

_ Ok, so, theres this girl I really like. She's super hot, funny, nice and cute! But I think she likes my half brother. He likes her too, and asked for my help to get the two together._  
_ What should I do?_

First tell me,what do you want,the Bro, or the Hoe? Send me a review then I'll tell ya._  
_

* * *

**I'LL DO THE ONES LEFT LATER.**


	22. Chapter 22

**OKAY,SO LET'S DO HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT MY ADVICE HASN'T BEEN UP TO THEIR EXPECTATIONS.**

* * *

_**H 11/16/12 . chapter 20 **_

_Hello dear, also awesome, Apollo_

_ Well, I'm a girl, and it's very hard for me to find a nice guy here... There are nice guys, but I only see them as friends, and the others guys I know are all jerks... What should I do? I would like to find someone, but is been really difficult... Also, I've read the others chapters, and I think you're very good giving advices. Please continue doing it. _  
_ Thank you for the attention and for reading my comment,_  
_ H._

__I'm sure there are many of your boy FRIENDS who'd like to go out with you. Try going out with one or two of them,It's not important that you have to find someone special at this young age. You eventually find 'the one'

* * *

_DOAW 11/17/12 . chapter 20 _

_Dear awesome Apollo,_  
_ My boyfriend and I are going thru a bit of a rough patch. I think it's just me actually. See, my friend "Summer" is dating a guy and he's really sweet and romantic to her saying that she's amazing and that he loves her...And I'm sorta jealous. I'm usually never jealous cos I have this ego ( I think I got that from you XD) and I'm just here thinking 'Why can't my boyfriend be that sweet and romantic?'. Should I break up with him or should I deal with it? I really don't know what to do and I'm not in the mood to have my friends be like 'OMG LOL BREAK UP WITH HIM' or 'OMG PERF IDEA GIRLIE' or whatever... I mean, my bf is so shy and he's sweet in his own way but I mean he's like one of those ppl who have a hard time saying what they feel ( Hence, me asking him out). I just wish he was a bit more romantic.. And now I'm just babbling XD so yeah, what should i do? :0_

__Why don't you start behaving like that,how her bf behaves? I'm sure he'll reciprocate the attitude.

* * *

_Arella-DaughterOfTheCreators 11/22/12 . chapter 21_

_Hey Apollo!What's up?_

_ I have a 's probably dumb but please 's this guy I have a crush on but I know he doesn't like 's one of my brother's friends and I like see him a lot and can't get him out of my head!Which leads me too my in the name of Zeus's shaggy beard do I get him out of my head?_

Why don't you try speaking to him? Maybe he'll turn out disgusting,sooo you won't have to WORRY

* * *

_Percy Searider Son Of Posidon 11/23/12 . chapter 21_

_hello apolo_  
_ Thanks for the advive you sent me. I wrote the girls good points and bad and i have got to an anwser.I like chloe better._  
_ But there is a problem, my two bestfriends like her. They told me themsleve. One of them is making a move on her and they are starting to be good , of some reason, i don't want to break up with my girlfriend. Is it jealsous or inside do i really have feeling for her. Please tell me. my best friend already have a girlfriend. they have been going out since 6th grade. she is like a sister to me. but my friend does not like her anymore. i told him to break up with her but he said no. why have aropdite curse me .?_

__Talk to someone you know about your YOUR cool,like your cousins or 'll find the answer.

* * *

**THANK APOLLO STRIKE CHECK OUT MY OTHER I DON'T HIT 20 REVIEWS IN THAT,I WONT GIVE ANY MORE ADVICE.I MEAN IT.**


	23. Dating advice

**THIS AIN'T AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER,I STILL NEED REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORY IF YOU WANT ME TO GO ON.**

* * *

**TOP TWENTY DATING DON'TS**(seriously,any of you dumbasses do any of these,there isn't going to be a second base)

**20-Don't text during a date! GOSSIP CAN CAN THE MATCH SCORES.**

**19-Don't do something that your date doesn't like on a date,like play single player video games,on second thoughts,don't play any at all,unless she's a gamer too.  
**

**18-DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR DISLIKE FOR A THOUGHTFUL PRESENT,HOWEVER BAD IT .  
**

**17-DON'T TAKE A VIDEO OR A PHOTO OF YOUR DATE BEING KLUTZY,OR MESSING UP,AND DON'T EVER UPLOAD IT TO YOUTUBE  
**

**16-DON'T RUN AWAY WHEN YOU DATE NEEDS HELP,LIKE A BABY-SITTING GIG.  
**

**15-DON'T HOG THE COUCH AND THE REMOTE.  
**

**14-DON'T MAKE CORNY ONE ONES, ,NO.  
**

**13-DON'T BRAG ABOUT THE NEW CRAP YOU GOT,ALSO, DON'T WHINE HOW YOUR LIFE IS SHITTY TO YOUR DATE.  
**

**12-DON'T EVER CALL YOUR DATE,"DUDE!"  
**

**11-SHARE THE FOOD,EVEN IF IT'S LESS,TWO SPOONS IS EXTREMELY ROMANTIC  
**

**10-DON'T MAKE A TANTRUM WHEN YOU LOSE A 'S JUST STUPID.  
**

**9-DON'T DO ANYTHING EMBARRASSING ON YOUR DATE.  
**

**8-DON'T BRAG ABOUT YOURSELF,MAJOR TURN-OFF  
**

**7- DON'T DISAGREE TO WHAT YOUR DATE WANTS TO DO,OR SHE WANTS CHICK-FLICK,CHICK-FLICK IT IS.  
**

**6-DON'T EAT ALL THE FOOD AT YOUR DATE'S HOME.  
**

**5-DON'T HELP CLEANING UP THE DISHES BY LICKING THEM .  
**

**4-DON'T BE VERY INDECISIVE FOR WHAT TO WEAR ON THE DATE(GIRLS...)  
**

**3-DON'T CHANGE YOUR FACEBOOK STATUS TO 'SINGLE' IF YOU'RE ANGRY.  
**

**2-DON'T PICK UP LAST MINUTE FLOWERS AT THE GAS STATION THE LADY REQUIRES BETTER.  
**

**1-DRESS APPROPRIATELY FOR THE DATE(GUYS,NO NEED TO DRESS LIKE A SWAGFAG AT A FORMAL DANCE)  
**Or ignore all of the above and get a damn dog,or a cat.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE. I WANT MORE REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORY**

* * *

_ HPPJOandHG4ever 12/6/12 . chapter 23_

_Dear Uncle Polly,_  
_ Your the god of music, right? Well dude, can you bless Owl City? He is AMAZING, but hardly anyone knows about him. He's better than One Direction anyway. *dodges boulder* PLEASE?! *puppy dog eyes* Also, there's this guy I HATE, but I think he likes me! WHAT DO I DO! _  
_ - Daughter of Hermes suckas! (I have a big ego)_

Don't ever call me Polly,I shall burn you with the flames of the sun.I like owl is my Direction was a drunken night at the .My you hate him,so ignore him.

_I Am Noah Son Of Ares 12/6/12 . chapter 23_

_FUCK DOGS! We want women XD I'm sorry I sound like a jerk, anyway Apollo there's a girl in my Spanish class and she's really sweet but her last Boyfriend had the same first name as me. So do you think she doesn't like me solely on that or does she still like me for who I am?_

__Get a cool nickname,girls don't like new boyfirends with the same name,however out,mah nigga.

_ Confused O.o 12/1/12 . chapter 22 _

_Hi Apollo, I need a guy's advice. I have a best guy friend who used to like me, but at that point of time I had a boyfriend... After a while, my boyfriend and I started to drift apart and I found myself falling for my best guy friend. An now we've broken up, but my best guy friend doesn't like me anymore... What do I do?_

_ Thanks Apollo, I'm counting on you!_

__Find out why he doesn't like you anymore,if it's something which can't be solved,find a new guy.I'd recommend Noah son of Ares from the above advice.

_Badassninjagirl 12/1/12 . chapter 3 _

_All right so the guy I like has a girlfriend and I'm kind of jealous of her and I don't want to like him anymore. What do I do to get him out of my head?_

__Try the patented TAYLOR SWIFT WRITE A SAD SONG,SING IT AND DIGITALLY ADD BANJOS AND BY THE FAMOUS POP STAR TAYLOR SWIFT.100% GUARANTEED TO ,get a hobby or 'll get your mind off of him.

_DuagterofApollo 11/24/12 . chapter 21 _

_Hey dad,_  
_ So I like this guy... but I don't know if he likes me. I don't even know if we're friends or not. What should I do?_

__Grab a hold of your...uh...and go talk to him than worrying about it.

_Chaos Reincarnate 12/1/12 . chapter 22_

_Hello Apollo!_

_ If you remember me, I told her and she said yes but like a brother. Then came two weeks later and I went to her house when I was in town (Not stalker like or anything, I was just going to find a passport place) and we were talking for a bit about random stuff when her boyfriend came in... therefor I quickly said I needed to find the passport place really quick before something came up. But how in the name of Hades dirty gym shorts will I not be awkward around her or her boyfriend?_

__Make friends with the guy,start a bromance!

* * *

**MORE IN THE NEXT OUT MY OTHER STORY.**


	25. Chapter 25

**OKAY I MIGHT HAVE MISSED A GUYS SEND ME THE ONES I'VE ,WE JUST HIT 100.I LOVE YOU GUYS,AND YOU LOVE ME MORE,BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS ,JUST KIDDING,I HATE YOU KIDDING AGAIN.**

* * *

_Dear Apollo,_  
_ I realized that I liked the guy better as a friend, and even like a different guy now. Well I'm writing to say thanks for the advice even though it didn't work out between me and the first guy, and to get some advice for my friend. She has issues with hugging people and being hugged. Well she really wants to hug the guy she likes but keeps chickening out. I have to leave school right away so I'm not around to ensure she goes through with it. Well I've told her the last day before break I'd hug the guy I like if she hugs her guy. Is there anything else I can do to help her go through with it?_  
_ - A.G.A._  
_ P.S. I took a test to see which god or goddess I'm most like and ended up with a tie between you and Artemis. You're both cool, so stop putting her down._

__Okay,so let her practice on you and your guy she isn't comfortable,you should let her target do the first ,I don't put her down,It's just that I'm better than her.

_ Am Noah Son Of Ares 12/13/12 . chapter 24_

_Hey Apollo me again! There's this girl who I met online she's really cute, into video games, and from what I can tell she has no boyfreind. Anyway it turns out she goes to my school! She knows some of my freinds and were planning in meeting tommarow any help?_

Noah,you're my main man.I'll always help you in a non-gay way. Meet her in a coffee shop or something,have a walk with her,get to know her,her number,and ask her if she's single in a sumbliminal way,like,"Hey are you doing anything friday night,cuz I got a couple of tickets,and my friends can't come...so..." Like that man.

* * *

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO ASKED APOLLO FOR HIS CRAPPY ADVICE,AND ZEUS FOR PROVIDING ME WITH THIS OPPORTUNITY.**


	26. Guys point o' view

**Okay,You guys must be thinkin',"Why the heck isn't Apollo posting adice? Is he ill?" guys just don't provide enough material.**

* * *

_Relationships from a guys point of view: We don't care if you talk to other guys._

_We don't care if you're friends with other guys._

_But when you're sitting next to us, and some random guy walks into the room and you jump up and tackle him without even introducing us, yeah, it - us off._

_It doesn't help if you sit there and talk to him for ten minutes without even acknowledging the fact that we're still there._

_We don't care if a guy calls you, but at 2 in the morning we do get a little concerned. Nothing is that important at 2 a.m. that it can't wait till he morning._

_Also, when we tell you you're pretty/beautiful/gorgeous/cute/ stunning, we freaking mean it._

_Don't tell us we're wrong. We'll stop trying to convince you._

_The sexiest thing about a girl is confidence._

_Yeah, you can quote me._

_Don't be mad when we hold the door open._

_Take Advantage of the mood I'm in._

_LET US PAY FOR YOU! DON'T 'FEEL BAD'_

_We enjoy doing it._

_It's expected._

_Smile and say 'thank you.'_

_Kiss us when no one's watching._

_(If you kiss us when you know somebody's looking, we'll be more impressed.)_

_You don't have to get dressed up for us._

_If we're going out with you in the first place, you don't have to feel the need to wear the shortest skirt you have or put on every kind of makeup you own._

_We like you for WHO you are and not WHAT you are._

_Honestly, I think a girl looks more beautiful when she's just in her pj's or my t-shirt and boxers, not all dolled up._

_Don't take everything we say seriously._

_Sarcasm is a beautiful thing. See the beauty in it._

_Don't get angry easily._

_Stop using magazines/media as your bible._

_Don't talk about how hot Morris Chesnutt, Brad Pitt, or Jesse McCartney is in front of us. It's boring, and we don't care. You have girlfriends for that._

_Whatever happened to the word 'handsome'/'beautiful'?_

_I'd be utterly stunned by a girl who greeted me with 'Hey handsome!' instead of 'Hey baby/ stud/ cutie/ sexy' or whatever else you can think of._

_On the other hand I'm not sayin I wouldn't like it ether._

_Girls: I cannot stress this enough: IF YOU AREN'T BEING TREATED RIGHT BY A GUY, DON'T WAIT FOR HIM TO CHANGE. DITCH HIS SORRY DISGRACE-TO-THE-MALE-POPULATION, AND FIND SOMEONE WHO WILL TREAT YOU WITH UTTER RESPECT (I love this one)_

_Someone who will honor your morals._

_Someone who will make you smile when you're at your lowest._

_Someone who will care for you even when you make mistakes._

_Someone who will love you, no matter how bad you make them feel._

_Someone who will stop what they're doing just to look you in the eyes...and say 'I love you' ...AND ACTUALLY MEAN IT!_

_Give the nice guys a chance_

_Holding Hands- Girls: If you want to hold his hand, gently bump into it a couple of times. Guys: Grab it if it happens more than once._

_Cuddling- Girls: When you want to cuddle with him, tell him you're cold. Guys: Automatically move closer to her._

_Movies- Girls: During a movie, if he puts his arm around you, tilt your head on his shoulder. Guys: Lift her chin up and kiss her._

_Loving each other- Guys: When she tells you she loves you, look deep into her eyes, give her a peck on the lips, and tell her you love her too... And mean it._

_Laying below the stars- Girls: When you're both laying under the stars, put your head on his chest and close your eyes as you listen to his steady heart beat Guys: Whisper in her ear and link your hands with hers._

* * *

**I'm gonna post a girl's point of view,Girls,or guys who wanna help me,PM or review me,**


	27. CONTEST FOR GIRLS AND ADVICE

**GIRLS,HERE'S A CONTEST,MAIL ME WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE ABOUT GUYS,AND WHAT YOU'D LIKE THEM TO DO,STUFF LIKE PERSON WHO GIVES THE MOST AND THE BEST WINS A SURPRISE YOUR ENTRIES IN PM AND REVIEWS.  
**

* * *

**Two Girls point of view to get you going.  
**

****Guys, when we go to your (American) football games, it's not because of you. It's because of the marching band that we're in. Don't expect us to show up at every little banquet or something.

For the girl's point of view:  
Boys: If you're not going out with anyone, and we're trying to flirt with you, don't talk about the girls you like, especially if we like you, but you don't like us back. Us girls hate it. It lowers our confidence, and it's really awkward later on.

By .Love her your love too.

**Noah,son of Ares,had a continued advice from the last page.**

Apollo that's awesome advice! But uhh I found out she has a Boyfriend! He's pan and cheated on her with another guy! How do I get her to see that he doesn't deserve her

Show her the truth,Make a manipulative her,till she stops a couple of movies and eat some ice cream with her. DONE.

* * *

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS,YA FILTHY ANIMALS.*FIRES MACHINE GUN* AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


	28. ADVICE FOR GUYS AND NEW CONTEST DETAILS

**OKAY,I GOT TWO WINNERS,THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO PARTICIPATED. , and -GuardianAngel.I'm hosting another contest,For everyone,guys,girls,gays,lesbians.**

* * *

Here's Guardian Angel's advice-  
Well I have no experience with dating, but I believe these are some important qualities a guy should have. He should:  
- be able to make a girl laugh, especially when she needs it most.  
- understand there are times when a girl just wants to spend time with her friends.  
- know that it's sweet of him to remember the little things (like a favorite superhero, little known fear, etc).  
- realize that some girls prefer action movies over romance ones any day.  
- remember to introduce his all his friends.  
- know that he doesn't need to be over the top when it comes to being romantic.  
- be himself, because that's who she fell for in the first place.

That's 's the second winner.

Here's Emma's.

Boys, don't expect us to look and act perfect. We really don't care sometimes, and guess what, some of us hate makeup. We don't need to look perfect to feel happy, so don't comment on our appearance.

Here's another:

Boys, we saw you talking to that new girl at school. And yes, we're threatened.

Yet one more:  
Boys, we'd rather be called "beautiful" instead of "sexy" or "hot". We're teenagers, not skimpy Victoria's Secret models in lacy underwear.

Last one, I promise:  
Most boyfriends put a lock on their phones. Real boyfriends, however, don't. Us girls will respect your privacy, but we can tell when you're cheating. Do the right thing, and stick with one girl, okay? It'll be easier in the long run when you don't have a horde of angry women chasing you.

She PM'd me love her.

Boys, we know you have a bunch of girls waiting for us to break up. And unless we find you cheating on us with one of them, we're probably never going to break up for good. So direct your attention back to us, or things ARE going to get physical.

Boys, try to look decent on dates, even if it's just a movie night. The only time it's acceptable to wear smelly old clothes is never. If we look acceptable, you should too.

Boys, we're not going to sit with you at your lunch table. Why? Because all of the other guys tend to hit on us, or look at us like we're inferior. We have a social life too, and us girls don't want to spend all of our time with you. Sorry, but lunch time=girl time.

Boys, you know what is an acceptable date? Definately not McDonalds or Burger King. Maybe a sit down restaurant like The Cheesecake Factory or another good restaurant. It's more romantic when the food isn't made by broke teenagers burning their fingers on the grill.

Boys, we're fine with staying in and cuddling on the couch watching a movie. But, we're not fine with sharing the couch with ten other boys too. If it's a DATE, then it should be alone time, unless it's a double date.

So, is The advice to it well guys,your love life shall prosper.

* * *

**WHAT TO DO AFTER A BREAK UP? COMMIT SUICIDE, OR WRITE A SOB-STORY SONG LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT!?  
**

**AWESOME APOLLO WILL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!(none of the above)  
**

**ANYBODY WHO WANTS TO PARTICIPATE,SEND IN YOUR ANSWERS THRU REVIEW AND PMS.  
**

**MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.**


	29. Chapter 29

**OKAY,HERE'S AN AGONY CHAPPY.**

* * *

_**annabeth the wise girl 12/30/12 . chapter 27**_

_I like guys that defend me when don't know what to say. I hate rude jerks that don't care who they hurt and mess up your life. I like guys that are nice to every one and make me smile even when i'm sad. _

_ ATWG_

****That was her response to my last chapter.

We all like guys like that,honey.

Here's an agony

_ascendingDeath 12/28/12 . chapter 27_

_Dear Apollo_  
_ As you can see, I just texted you._  
_ Although, since I am a demigod I just got swarmed by monsters! Any_  
_ way, i skipped from Chap ter 16 to he re, so I missed a lot of Sh*T. But I just we nt throgh the trovle of FIGHTING A SH*T TON OF MONSTERS just to ask this, so HERE IT IS:_  
_ there's this girl, and her and I were be st friends, and I started to develop a crush on her. Eventually, when I finally brought up the courage to tell her about this crush, I did, and then she stopped talking to me. She says she CAN'T talk to me anymore. Anyway, I've been feeling really emo lately, so... I started thinking of things_  
_ She said that she can't talk to a crush, so maybe she likes me, but just can't say it?_  
_ HOW DO I FIND OUT IF I CAN'T TALK TO HER! _  
_ Sincerely, Luke, Son of Hades_  
_ PS: I AM NOT A REBIRTH OF CASTELLAN!_

__When all else fails,try the 10 seconds of insane bravery.

Walk over to her, say this.

"I know that you won't talk to me,but just hear me out. I think you're the most beautiful thing in my life. Before I met you,I was nothing. But since I met you,I started noticing things. Birds singing, new dewdrops on a leaf and such. My life, it's nothing without you. So I'm just gonna say this and I'll accept any reaction that comes out of you. I love you. More than anything else in the world."

Or some other crap.

_LouisSonOfAthena 12/28/12 . chapter 16 _

_-Dear Awesome Apollo_

_ I'm 28 years old and I'm going to propose to my girlfriend of 8 years. What are some do's and dont's? Also, any idea on the perfect spot? She's a hopeless romantic. I'm super nervous and I'm in desperate need of HELP! I'm scared she's going to say no even though we've been dating for 8 years. She's been hinting for a while that I should propose but I don't know if that's just me or if I'm being an idiot and she'll say yes but I'm too nervous to notice. Any tips on how to calm down or where to propose? Thanks. _  
_ -Louis Son of Athena_

__Wow.*wipes away tears* You've managed 8 years? Wow. Kids, Take note of this.

So to answer your question.  
1: Ask her parents. Without her if you wanna surprise her, or with her to surprise them both.

2: Get a GOOD ring. The BEST. Your girl deserves the best...you can afford.

3:Talk to YOUR parents and friends to calm down. Not those "Barney" Kinda guys who don't want you to get married.

4: Now are possible ways to marry her.  
1: Ball game,basket ball game, if she likes sports. After the team wins,this should be on the board.

_,WILL YOU MARRY ME?

2: Take her to the FANCIEST restaurant. Put it in her food. Make sure she doesn't swallow. Or just ask her then and there,telling the violin crew to start playing your song.

3:Hot air ballonn ride,Anti grav stuff if you're feeling expensive.

4:The place of your first date,or the place of your first meeting. Glad I could help. Tell me If you need more. Apollo out.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I WAS ON THIS CHATZY SITE,ROLE PLAYING AND SHIT.** 73239449594518 **ITS A BLOODY GOOD ONE. CHECK IT OUT.**


	30. Chapter 30

**THANK GOD I RECEIVED SOME REVIEWS,I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA HAVE TO SHUT THIS DOWN.**

* * *

_DaughterOfSeaGuy 1/7/13 . chapter 29 _

_Hey Apollo. _  
_ Im a daughter of Poseidon and I have a BIG emergency. I like a guy but he doesn't like me back. He sends clues at times saying that he does but most of the time he flirts with some other random chick. Its torturing because they ussaully flirt right back. _

_ How the heck am I supposed to continue being friends with him when he acts like I don't exsist?_

Assert yourself. Dress nicely and flirt and date other guys,he'll start noticing you. Because he takes you for granted. That's why he does that. If he really likes you,he'll get jealous and want you back. DRESS NICELY AND FLIRT. Remember that.

_Awesome Derp 1/7/13 . chapter 29 _

_Hi, I'm a girl and there's this guy, who makes A LOT of awkward moments by putting his arm around me. I'm not sure if he likes me, or if I like him. I never really did anything like this since I only READ cheesy romantic stuff. So, my question is, does he like me? _

_ -Derpiest Derp you'll ever see_

Herp Derp sent me another one.

Awesome Derp 1/7/13 . chapter 1

_Ok, there's this guy who makes awkward moments my putting his arm around me. He did that a lot of times. Like the time we were playing the Wii. Or- Yeah you get the point. Anyways, I'm not sure if I like him but, does he like me?_

_ -Derpiest Derp you'll ever see_

Find out if you like him. He fancies you. If he's worth it,don't let him go.

* * *

**YEAH,WHATEVER.**


	31. Chapter 31

**OKAY AFTER THIS AGONY CHAPPY,IMMA DO ONE,"HOW TO ASK A GIRL OUT"**

* * *

_LouisSonOfAthena 1/9/13 . chapter 29 _

_-Dear Awesome Apollo,_

_ Okay so I took your advice. I asked her parents, her sister and even her older brother who scares the s*hit out of me! I did it when she wasn't around because I wanted to ask ET when we were alone. I spent the whole weekend talking to our best friend Nate who's great at making people calm down. Then I took her to this very fancy restaurant and that's when things started going wrong. First a waiter spilled water down her back (how he managed that, I don't know) then her food came wrong and they actually made us pay for that which wants exactly cheap, let me tell you. Then I took her to the park where we had our first date and I was planning on asking her while the band played some sh*tty romantic song in the background but then the band started playing the most inappropriate song for that situation ever (Too Much Love wil Kill you by Queen which isn't exactly a good song to be playing in the background while you propose) so I took her to this kind I secluded place in the edge of the lake in said park but I tripped and fell in..._

_ I am the unluckiest b*stard in the world. _

_ Anyways, when I got out she was laughing and I said how sh*tty the date was and how nothing was going right and how if this kept up I would never be able to propose. Why do I never think before speaking? Did one of you gods put a curse on me? _

_ After theat she kind of froze and asked me what I had just said. Since I had already screwed up I showed her the ring and she was all quiet for a minute and I swear that was the scariest and longest minute of my life. Kronos must have been controlling the time to make it go extra slow or something. So anyways I honestly though about pulling a son of Hermes and fleeing out of there but something kept me behind. _

_ She._  
_ Said._  
_ Yes!_

_ Even after the sh*tty date! So yeah, this is a long a$$ review but I though you should know how it went because you gave me all that good advice even though I f*cked it all up. So yeah, thanks. _

_ The now officially engaged,_  
_ Louis Son of Athena_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE  
YES I DID IT I LOVE ME A NEW ROMANCE BLOSSOMS YAYAYAYAYAYY!

UGH I SOUND LIKE APHRODITE._  
_

_just2skilled 1/10/13 . chapter 30_

_Lol its me again. I only reviewed for two reasins. One advice, and to keep this up. _

_ Anyways. So I think my crush likes me, or tends not to ignore me as much. But is there any other way I can improve our relationship?_

__Get close to if you may carry her books home for her,help with homework,or flirt with her. Something that might bring you close. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Guys,How to ask a girl out wont be done during this chapter. Instead,JustEmmaIsFine is gonna give us answers to she won the contest,doofus.**

* * *

Okay,here we go.**  
**

The normal text is Apollo and the Italics text is Emma.

**Awesomedude123 1/11/13 . chapter 30 **

**Hey Apollo,**  
** so theres this girl (Of course there is) and Im nt sure that I like her. All of her friends say that she likes me. but she denies it. I dont know if she does. And on top of that, her brother HATES me. Everyone asks me if I like her and I honestly dont know. She's amazing and real and tombouyish and pretty and- OK I AINT GETTIN CARRIED AWAY HERE. I just want to know how to get the truth out of her. **

** Sincerely not urs, **  
** Awesomedude123**

** P.S. Cud ya tell my dad to claim me already?**

Sorry bro,Hermes doesn't like does.**  
**

_Hey I thought I WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE ADVICE HERE!_

__Allright,no need to get snappy. Sheesh.

_Dear Awesomedude123,_  
_ It sounds to me that you have a crush on her. As a girl myself, we will deny deny deny when a boy that we like friends start asking us. Is she going out of her way to talk to you? Does she look at you from across the room? Is she in a relationship right now? ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE A RELATIONSHIP AND NOT PUT HER IN THE FRIENDZONE? If you're 15 and younger, then you're not ready for a relationship. Sorry, but it won't work out._

_ Remember, I'm not a boy, I'm a girl._  
_ -Emma_

_O_kay whatever. Here's the next one Emma.

**Kole 1/13/13 . chapter 31 **

**Dear Awesome Apollo,**  
** I love your sarcasm when you address people. "dear 9fag" XDD Anyway, There's this guy I'm totally into, and we've had interactions before... I made out with him in a dumpster. I know, how lame of me... ANYWAY, We "dated" for like three days. I broke up with him, and every time I try to talk to him, he swings at me or runs away. So, problem is, I want him back. Like, really bad. ._. Help is needed, thanks.**

** -Kole ._.**

****What the actual fu-

_APOLLO!_

__Fine fine.

_Dear Kole,  
You made out with him in a dumpster? After "dating" him for THREE days? Seriously, you went too far. I think he doesn't want you back because, well, I think he's kind of disgusted by you. No sane couple would make out in a DUMPSTER. It's a DUMPSTER, not a school hallway or the front porch. Take a break from trying to get him back, and find a different boy that's not willing to hurt you or make out in a dumpster.  
-Emma_

__You know guys,I've been thinking,maybe I should make Emma a regular feature. What do you guys think?

* * *

**I HATE MY OLDER BROTHER**


	33. HOW TO ASK A GUYGIRL OUT

**Okay,Emma's gonna co-write this column till further notice. So, here's "How to Ask A Guy out" written by Emma.**

**And How to ask a girl out by moi,Apollo. P.S- I'm introducing her in this column as Aphrodite.**

* * *

Apollo was fed up. He'd been playing basket ball with crumpled-up paper and a dustbin. He couldn't cope with the agonies that came in. He needed help. He'd put a HELP WANTED Sign in front of his office,figuring some jobless nymph would walk in and take the work off his hand. But No.

It

Had

To

Be

APHRODITE.

She had been thrown out of her last job,and needed to get out of the stage. He'd given her a few agonies as a practice test, and she passed with flying colors.

He then had assigned her her first assignment.

HOW TO ASK A GUY OUT.

It now lay on his desk.

HOW TO ASK A BOY OUT  
Do it privately, but not over text. If you do it in a large group, things get awkward really quickly.  
Try to make sure he'll say yes. If he's never really talked to you before, chances are he won't be your boyfriend.  
Make sure he's not in a relationship. This one's a nobrainer.  
Make sure he's nice to you. You don't want him to hurt you or emotionally abuse you.  
Don't make out with him in a dumpster before asking him out. You'll probably smell like his ex-girlfriend.  
Do take your relationship slowly. If you're in high school or college, he might pressure you to take it a step further. Don't, unless you plan on marrying him.  
Do try to make him feel special. Believe it or not, I have seen guys really emotional about the tiniest little things. You really don't want a crying football (American or International) player dating you.

It was pretty impressive.

Then Apollo wrote a compainon peice to it.

HOW TO ASK A GIRL OUT.

Here's how to ask a girl out.  
1: Do it alone,when she isn't in a group. That's the golden rule of asking ANYONE out  
2: This can be perfected by performing a few acts of chivalry prior to asking her -giving her a ride home,carrying her books for her etc.  
3: Don't be arrogant. There's a fine line between Arrogant and confident.  
4: Be nice to her. If you don't,you're better off with your hand.  
5: Take her to a nice place for your first date. No Burger Kings and Mickey D's.  
6: Ask yourself if you wanna take this relationship slow or fast. Act accordingly.  
7: Do not pressurize her to have repels them away.

8: KEEP COMPLIMENTING HER.

He sent it to be published.

* * *

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE GUYS.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay,I know it's been a loooooong time since my last update,but I've been going through some personal problems. I could tell you if you asked me. Also,my exams are coming up,sooo...I'll TRY to Update.**

* * *

_Patricksonof nyx 1/15/13 . chapter 2 So since Apollo in myths (I know this for fact) You have been with male and females (including nyx who's heart You broke) my proablem is im a pansexual any advice fpr me_

Emma's gonna answer this one.

Dear Patricksonof nyx,

Okay, you're a pansexual. Are you having trouble finding someone who will respect that, or is that just a statement?  
Love goes both way, hun. There's always someone that understands you. Make sure to keep this secret to yourself if you're feeling insecure, but if you're not, only tell people you really trust. That way, nobody can make fun of you because of your relationship preferences.  
Good luck!  
-Emma

_Guest 1/25/13 . chapter 32 _

_I like Emma more than u, so...yeah._

_ JK!_

_ So anyways..._

_ RyanDaughterofDionysus_

_ I'm not interested in any guys right now, but I was wondering. How do guys like girls to act? Do they like when we dress up and wear huge piles of makeup (being overdramatic here!) or do they prefer the girl that just sits and plays Wii with them? What do YOU prefer in a girl?I would ask my dad, since he's a guy, but...well, you can see the above. _

_ thnx!_

It depends on the guy,honey. Gamer dude? Play COD or Crysis with him,He'll marry you. Jock? Dress nicely and be popular and wear make ? Be goth and listen to heavy ? Study dates. I prefer a girl,who is nice,not mean,is a Jill of all trades,shares the same interests,and is assertive.

Apollo

And guys,a guy said this.

_Superman123 2/9/13 . chapter 32 _

_No don't. I like Apollo working alone. Emma is not even in the book so it is WAY out of character. And ur tips and advices r better. Especially when a boy asks u. _  
_ P.S. DONT RUIN APOLLO's AWESOMENESS BY ADDING A GIRL_

Dear Superman123,  
I'm not sure if you wanted me to respond or not, but I am anyways. Deal with it.  
It's his story, not your's. Go make an account and write your own story.  
-Emma

Emma may be fine with losing fans,but Im not. Dude,answering the agonies is HARD WORK. Emma shows potential and talent! That's why We're co writing this.

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


	35. Chapter 35

**MY EXAMS ARE STARTING**

* * *

_**I Am Noah Son Of Ares 2/23/13 . chapter 34**_

_Me again -_-,_  
_ Anyway there's a girl I know from my grade, however she moved to Colorado recently. She comes back to where I love every three months or so for a weekend and then stays three months in summer. I found out I like her a lot. So my question is should I ask her out and hold a long distance relationship when she's not here and go on dates when she is here. Or should I give up?_

****Do you really loved her? Is she worth it? Does she like you back? Are you friendzoned?

These questions need to be answered first.

* * *

**Im never gonna let you guys go.  
**

**But you gotta**

**increase my fandom.**

**Please do.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Look at me. I'm updating. AND MY PROGRAMMING EXAM IS .**

* * *

_LouisSonOfAthena 3/16/13 . chapter 35 _

_-Dear Awesome Apollo,_  
_ Hey there, remember me? The guy you gave advice on how to propose? Yeah. So, I am in a deep pile of shite now and I need your advice. _  
_ So, my wedding was planned for november but I kind of f*cked it up._  
_ I got her pregnant._  
_ You see my problem? Yes, I still want to marry her, obviously. I'm just really freaked out. We told our families, with mixed reactions. You see, her parents are really religious. They got really mad when she told them she was atheist and they freaked the f*ck out when we told them. Now they want us to get married before the kid is born but we don't want that. It'll be much too stressful for Julia (my fiancé), specially now that she's pregnant. I don't want anything to happen to the baby. What should I do? We considered the option of eloping but her parents would be pissed. My parents are cool with anything, thank the gods. Please Help?!_  
_ From,_  
_ Louis Song of Athena_

Never heard of a condom? Bitch. So... no abortion. Maybe you could all sit together. And talk. Really. You could convince you partner into marrying you soon. Or you could tell your in-laws that you'll have to wait. Bring your folks,if that will help. No matter what happens, your happiness is the first priority. You may go to hell for conceiving a child first(IF there's a hell) But you gotta enjoy your days on earth first. Living a life devoid of regret,nobody wants that.

_Thorn Garmadon 3/16/13 . chapter 35 _

_Hi Apollo_

_ I have this girlfriend. I really love her, but she's been avoiding me. I think it's because of my friend who is kind of insane. He says that she wants to break up with me, but is afraid to do it. I have no idea what to do._

_ From Thorn, a completely confused demigod_

Go to your girl and ask her. If she wants to break up with you. If she's like,"NO WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?" You gotta say,"People are like,gossiping that you're gonna break up with me. I didn't believe those. I love you." And tell your GF that you can be friends with whoever the fuck you your friend that you're not breaking up with her for him.

* * *

**SEE YA. ALSO, I POST ONLY DATING ADVICE. AND STUFF RELATED TO IT.**


	37. Chapter 37

**EXAMS GOT OVER!I'm gonna be here for a looong time. Maybe**

* * *

_SilenaChase 4/12/13 . chapter 29 _

_Dear Cousin,_  
_ He has broken up with me saying that he* sniffle* has found someone else. *sniffle* he says that he doesn't want to date me anymore because *sniffle* he doesn't like the fact that I am older than him. C-C-C *sniffle* Can I have a hug? Any advice on what I should do now._

That SOB doesn;t deserve you. Your being older means that you're too mature for that juvenile bastard. Go hang out with your friends, you'll probably find someone special,one of these days.

_just2skilled 4/21/13 . chapter 1_

_Its me again... U see I like a girl... She likes me back... We both know our feelings... And we arnt going out. The problem? We dont get to see each other. Help me plz_

You haven;t given me the whole info. WHY can;t you see each other?

_Skydaughtrapollo 4/12/13 . chapter 20 _

_Dear Dad, _  
_ I have threatened him and told him numerous things. He still doesn't like the fact that I am telling him things like this. I wish I were faster that way I could kick him...there. Any advice?_

Get a boyfriend. He'll do it for you.

_ Arella-DaughterOfTheCreators 3/25/13 . chapter 36_

_Hey the way Apollo,great job on hiring ...So I have a question.(Don't we all?)How do you know if a guy likes you or not?Cause see, the guy that I'm asking about?Before we used to be enemies, he is in the same grade as me but not in the same used to annoy the hell out of my friend and I when we were in the fifth. He left our bus when we were going to the now?We are going to the seventh and he keeps acting all friendly to yesterday was the last day of school and we were planning on pouring water mixed with glitter on my other friend's saw it and asked who are we throwing it told him and then we had to go to pick up our little next time we saw him he said he may have warned her sister and i said you better not have and he said maybe I should did he mean by that?And Emma?I have a question for you...Why do I keep falling for almost every guy I'm friends with?_

I think, you should try and be nice to him. If he pesters you again and time again, it means that he likes you and is trying to get your attention. Or probably because he hates you. Be nice to him, watch the results. And here's Emma.

Dear Arella,  
There's no straight answer to your question. The best one is that you have a good chance of them liking you back, which makes it extremely hard to stop liking them.  
Don't worry, you're not alone. Falling in love with your guy friends is normal, and although it may be awkward, try to remain friends with them.  
Best of luck!  
-Emma

* * *

**I feel like Em's a female version of me. Anybody else get that feeling?**


End file.
